The Detective's Song
by Sparxyu
Summary: Oneshot. She couldn't get him out of her head... That song haunted her every memory of him... Dedicated to AngeLInPnk92. LxShadow


Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Death Note belongs respectively to Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata. I also don't own the lyrics to Like Who by Aly & AJ. Not even the OC, Shadow is mine. **

**Dedicated to: ****AngeLInPnk92 &D**

**The Detective's Song **

**By: Sparxyu**

Outside Wammy's House, snow fell in gentle flakes. Things inside the building had been very quiet lately. A young girl, Shadow, laid quietly her bed, feeling bored and day dreaming about none other than L Lawliet.

"Man," she murmured. "There's nothing to do around here."

Getting off of her bed, she walked out the bedroom doors and into the hallway. She passed by several other children's rooms, but didn't stop; no one else except for Near really seemed to like her in the orphanage. She made her way toward the parlor, violet eyes shining as she noticed a piano in the corner, next to the fireplace.

A movie came to mind as her fingers reached out to touch the obsidian-colored surface: Minute Men.

It was a truly amazing story, about three kids who built a time machine and were able to travel back in time. But, as they did so and changed things, the results changed their every day lives as well.

L's face popped into her head as lyrics from the movie's soundtrack flowed into her mind. Sitting down on the piano's stool, she played the melody that slithered in her thoughts whenever she was thinking about L.

Deciding to overcome her shy personality for once, Shadow began to sing,

"_**Life is good I can't complain  
I mean I could but no one's listening  
Your image overwhelms my brain  
And it feels good, good, good**_

Now I'm rolling my window down  
I love the wind but I hate the sound  
You're like a tattoo that I can't remove  
And it feels good, it feels good, it feels good."

'_It __**does**__ feel good,' _she realized, pausing momentarily. Gathering her courage, she resumed,

"_**Like a rollercoaster ride  
Holding on my knuckles white  
whoa, whoa  
Can't believe I'm like  
whoa, whoa  
Every time I'm like  
Up and down and side to side  
Every inch of me is like  
whoa, whoa  
Got me feeling like  
whoa, whoa  
Every time I'm like**_

In the morning it begins again  
Feels like I'm falling better strap me in  
I think I'm running out of oxygen  
And it feels good, it feels good, it feels good.

_**My inhibitions are beginning to let go  
This situation  
I can't help but lose control  
No inner friction that I cannot seem to break  
It feels good, it feels good  
I'm holding on, I'm holdin' on**_"

A hand tapped her on the shoulder, startling her.

"What the flip?!" she yelped, turning around to face whoever it was standing behind her.

"Shadow-chan?" L's beautifully monotonous voice. "Are you alright?"

"What? Oh, uh, hai. You just startled me a bit," she replied shyly, a slight blush pinking her cheeks.

"You are sure that you are ok?"

"Hai. It's fine."

"I heard you singing before. I wanted to congratulate you; it sounded great."

Shadow's light pink blush was slowly turning to a darker shade of pink. "Um, arigatou," she responded. "Domo arigatou, L-sama."

"Would you continue? I really liked the song, Shadow-chan."

"Mm," she said, blushing a darker shade and nodding with confidence. She continued singing the song, playing the melody on the piano to match the lyrics:

"_**Like a roller coaster ride  
Like I'm running a red light  
Like a rocket ship is like  
Every inch of me is like WHOA!**_

Like a rollercoaster ride  
Holding on my knuckles whoa  
Every inch of me is like  
whoa, whoa  
Got me feeling like  
whoa, whoa."

As her song ended, a small smile crossed L's lips and she returned it.

"Why exactly did you choose that song in particular?" L asked.

"It reminded me of someone I admire."

"Oh." L leaned forward, pressing his lips in the softest of kisses against her cheek. "Arigatou, Shadow-chan." He hugged her before telling her to take care of herself and leaving the room.

The end.

**A/N: I'd like to thank ****AngeLInPnk92 for letting me write this story with her OC, Shadow in it. Let's hear it for her! Reviews please! **


End file.
